


Under The Skirt

by Neko234



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, domestic wives, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: On a quiet rainy day in Aziraphale's bookshop an Angel and Demon get a little frisky~ I always love the thought of Aziraphale wearing big skirts that Crowley can so easily hide her entire self under.





	Under The Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all those fanarts with Aziraphale wearing big poofy skirts!

It was as slow as ever inside Aziraphale's bookshop as she quietly read through one of her many books while Crowley lounged on the couch in the back. Suddenly a familiar weight pressed up against her back as the demon hummed and nuzzled into the nape of her neck, inhaling the delicate smell of her.

"I'm bored, Angel~" The redhead murmured, Aziraphale's delicate long curls tickling her nose. Her arms wound around the Angel's plump waist, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Well do you have any suggestions on what you'd like to do, dear? We just had lunch an hour ago and it might be a tad early for drinking." Aziraphale's voice was full of fondness, honestly, even if all Crowley wanted to do was to hold her she would be fine with that. Crowley made a thoughtful noise then purred, "There's something much better than we can do."

Her hand snuck down to lightly rub over Aziraphale's clothed crotch, skirt ruffling as she did so causing the blonde to squeak. "Let me close the shop then." She laughed, but Crowley just shook her head with a grin letting go of her Angel to move in front of her.

"Nah don't bother, no one's gonna come in. Especially not on a day like this." The demon pointedly jerked her head towards the window where it was pouring rain outside. That was... probably true so Aziraphale nodded and smiled, "All right, my dear do you want me to..?"

"No, no stay just like this, beautiful. I'll do all the hard work, ok?" Not that it was hard work to get Aziraphale off, Crowley loved going down on her. She lifted up Aziraphale's heavy skirts and got herself folded up completely under them, surrounded by the angel's scent.

Sweet and musky as Crowley eased down Aziraphale's underwear only to find her quite wet already. She chuckled playfully and said, "Eager already, angel? I barely touched you." Fuck, but she loved how excited Aziraphale always was for her, it was sexy and such an ego boost.

Aziraphale leaned forward onto the desk in front of her to get more comfortable, humming, "What can I say any touch of yours excites me, darling~" Crowley grinned and gently parted her folds, leaning in to smell her deeply. A moan left her lips as she took in the scent, under the darkness of Aziraphale's skirts she couldn't see her but that didn't matter.

A finger ever so lightly started stroking up and down the angel's labia, spreading the slickness around. The blonde shivered, humming as Crowley explored her with dexterous fingers. Goodness, she did so love the feeling of those long slender fingers touching her there.

The redhead rubbed a thumb over her clit gently, feeling it pulse and how hard it already was. She nosed into her, tongue licking from the bottom of her labia all the way up to her clit as Aziraphale shuddered. Her legs trembled and Crowley held onto them to help support her.

"You can lean into me, Aziraphale. I can take you." She said, voice muffled by the skirts and her mouth still so close to the angel's skin.

"A-All right." The blonde leaned into her, supporting her weight as well with the desk in front of her. Blue eyes fluttered closed in bliss as Crowley started licking into her again, mouth falling open to pant softly into the open air. Crowley's tongue was as thick as a human but had the forked quality of her serpent nature. The two prongs closed around her clit as the demon _sucked _drawing a fully-fledged moan from Aziraphale.

"O-oh! Crowley... _Ooohh_..." She mewled, hands fisting at the lip of the desk. Crowley chuckled, the sound vibrating through her and causing Aziraphale to whimper. "Dearest, _please_. I need you... inside me." The angel breathed, head lolling back in pleasure.

"Mmm gladly~" The demon hummed as she moved her mouth down to Aziraphale's fluttering hole. She kept the blonde's folds parted with one hand, licking over the slick hole as her tongue slowly started to ease inside.

"Crowley! Please _oh,_ that—that feels so _wonderful_~" Aziraphale gasped. Her legs were shaking again and she started to rock her hips forward onto that wonderful tongue. The redhead gladly let her, tongue slipping in as far as it could go. Aziraphale's curvy hips undulating up into her mouth as it kept making her pointed nose rub into that sweet little clit.

Everything was so slick and messy, Crowley loved it. She pulled her mouth away, sliding her fingers through her lover's slick and easing two into her. Aziraphale jolted, gasping loudly as she continued to rock down onto those slender fingers. They could get even deeper into her, pressing flirtatiously on her g-spot.

"Yes, yes, yes~ Crowley _oh my go_—!" The blonde groaned. Suddenly the doorbell chimed and they both went still as the door opened, a customer quickly coming in brushing off rain from their coat.

"W-Welcome!" Aziraphale squeaked her face bright red and hoping to dear God that they wouldn't be in here too long.

"Ah sorry just ducked in cause of the rain. Though I think I'll take a little look around if you don't mind." The customer said. They both minded, very much so in fact, but Aziraphale couldn't bear to be rude her mind scrambled from the pleasure.

"Oh, o-of course go right ahead." She stuttered. Thankfully he just nodded and started browsing as Aziraphale looked down at where Crowley was hiding under her skirts.

"Dear_ please_..." The Angel said softly. It wasn't like Crowley could come out now so... she would just have to commit. She started thrusting her fingers in and out slowly, Aziraphale tensing when Crowley started back up. Maybe... if she could keep quiet she could ride it out until he left. So the blonde relaxed a bit again, letting Crowley finger fuck her at a nice languid pace.

It seemed like ages as Crowley kept fucking her and the customer kept browsing. Her legs were shaking so bad that she had no idea how she was still standing and the slickness was pouring out of her, trickling down her legs and soaking the demon's hand. Crowley finally took Aziraphale's clit into her mouth just as the customer came up with a book in hand.

"I think I'd like to purchase this one, please." He said. The Angel's mind was so scattered that without even thinking she rang him up handing the book back to him.

"Have a—Oh! _OH!_" Aziraphale curled in on herself as finally, finally, her orgasm swept over her. Crowley's mouth sucked and sucked, fingers pressing relentlessly into her g-spot as slick quietly soaked her lover's face and the rest of her arm, even getting onto the floor.

"Are you all right, Miss?!" The customer asked in clear concern. Aziraphale looked up slowly, face completely red as she smiled tightly, "Ah s-sorry, stomach cramps. I've had them all day I'm afraid." The man nodded in understanding, "Ah I see, the missus gets those really bad as well. Thanks for the book, ma'am, I hope you feel better."

With a little wave, he was out the door, the bell jingling cheerfully once more. Aziraphale snapped her fingers, locking up the shop as she looked down to find Crowley's equally flushed face staring up at her.

"Oh dear, look what you made me do! I ended up selling that first edition to him because I couldn't think with you... your mouth..." Aziraphale trailed off, unable to be really angry. The demon's lips were red and covered in her slick, pupils blown. Goodness...

Suddenly the redhead was standing up, picking Aziraphale up with ease as she said, "I don't like that he possibly saw your face while you were coming. This time I'm going to fuck you and it's only me you'll be seeing."

The Angel laughed brightly at that, knowing the customer hadn't seen her face, but Crowley's obvious jealousy was just so endearing. "Of course, dear~ I'd much rather see your face as I come too." She hummed. Crowley's ears burned, throwing her onto the couch and smothering her with a kiss. This was definitely the best way to pass a rainy day.

FIN


End file.
